Panda
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Just a little oneshot for a friend. May end up being a story in future. Warning: Lemon. Matt x OC


How did it end up like this? She couldn't remember. She didn't care enough at the moment. At the moment her mind was whirling.

She was sitting in a disgusting, cold room. She could hear the mobsters down the hall, pickng on each other. Mello could be vaguely heard telling them all to 'shut the hell up'. Any other girl would be scared of their mind. The only thing that was keeping her mind from panicking was the man sitting across from her.

Matt Jeevas. An old friend of hers. She hadn't seem him in years, yet here she was now; sitting in his dimly lit room, on his bed, simply looking at him as he politely stared back. She twiddled her thumbs, unsure of what to say now that they were alone.

"It's been years, you know." He muttered.

"...I know." She couldn't meet his eyes. The tone in his voice spread the guilt through her veins.

"What's been up? You said you'd visit. Mello made sure to keep up with you, let you know what we were doing and where we were. You never came."

"I-I've been busy." She just barely met his eyes before she had to look away from him. _'I can't let him know who I've been with these last two years...he and Mello would go crazy.'_

"...Okay. I get it. It's not my business." He leaned back, kicking his boots off. "But now that you're here...will you stay? At least for a few days? I- um, _we_ have missed you a lot."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Where would I stay? I don't trust any of those thugs out there."

"You'd stay with me." Matt laughed as though the answer were an obvious one.

"...Alright. But only for a few days. After that, I need to get back."

"I understand. Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you tonight that you look stunning, Panda?"

Panda chuckled. She hadn't heard that nickname in a very long time. "You look pretty good yourself, Matt. I'm liking the hair." She dared to reach out and ruffle his chocolate locks. He laughed a bit, latching onto her wrist and removing her hand. By doing so, she was pulled a bit closer to him. Her breath hitched in her throat. His heart picked up speed. Neither dared to move just yet. Instead they just stared into each others' eyes like in one of those cheesy romance movies.

"You truly are gorgeous." Matt mumbled. "I've always thought that."

Panda could feel her porcelain cheeks heating up. She was at a loss for words as his free hand brushed her raven hair from her face. She didn't stop whatever was forcing her forward and gently pressed her lips to his. Neither were sure who changed the kiss from sweet and gentle to hard and passionate, but they were both grateful. It didn't take long for the two to be rolling on the bed, lips locked in a searing kiss.

Matt forced Panda onto her back, going after her neck. He pressed his parted lips against her skin and she bucked against his arousal in response. He accidently let a quiet moan slip when he felt her against him. She giggled at his reaction.

"No laughing." He mumbled as he bit her, making her moan as well. At the sound he was driven to have her make that noise as much as possible. He focused on leaving marks on her neck for a short amount of time before found himself kissing his way down her throat and collar bone, going for her breasts. He paused, looking up at her. The color of her eyes had been clouded over with lust. When he didn't move to take her shirt off she sat up and did it herself.

"Yours, gone. Now." She rushed her words as she tore his shirt off of his body. He immediately shoved her back down, pressing his body against hers as he attacked her chest. His hands roughly handled her breasts while his mouth left marks on the exposed skin. She moaning and squirming, her fingers threaded into his hair. When had left enough marks to his likings he slowly slip her bra down enough for her pert nipples to pop out. He excitedly bit his lip before biting the right one nice and hard. Panda screamed in pleasure as her back arched. He let his tongue flicker over the harden little nub, pulling out a happy sigh from the girl beneath him. He allowed his fingers to brush over her neglected nipple just before switching sides.

Matt was incredibly horny at this point and couldn't hold back much longer. There was so much he wanted to do to her, but his cock was telling him those things would have to wait for another night. While Panda was caught up in her bliss, Matt allowed a hand to slither down her body and carefully undo her pants without her noticing. He took his chance and jammed his hand into her pants, rubbing her clit instantly. He moaned with her when he realized she skipped out on underwear that day. He slid his fingers further down her lips, making sure she was nice and wet for him.

"Please, Matt, fuck me already...!" Panda cried as she pushed herself against his hand. Matt was frozen in surprise for just a moment before he thawed out and sped to remove the rest of their clothing. He sat on his knees, grabbed her thighs, and yanked her to him. He lifted her ass and rested her lower half on him as he centered himself to her soaking entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked before he even touched the tip to her. He really didn't want her to regret anything they did...

"Absolutely sure." She smiled. He smiled at her a little as he readjusted. He pressed the tip to her entrance, looking up to watch her expression as he slowly stretched her tight pussy to sheath himself inside her. Her expression was absoluetly priceless and her gasps and pants were music to his ears. He sat a bit staighter, placing her feet on his shoulders. He kissed her ankle as he let her adjust to his size before he began slowly thrusting in and out, in and out.

He kept a slow, tortureous pace until Panda got irritated and tried to get more of him in. He smirked at her.

"Someone is impatient..."

"Someone needs to speed the fuck up." She moaned as he sunk in again.

"As you command." He spoke in a low, husky voice that Panda had never heard before. It made her feel strange, but she didn't have time to focus on it. He began slamming into her as fast and as deep as he could. The bed shook hard enough to continously ram into the wall. Panda had a hard time keeping quiet. She took to biting the pillow beside her to keep from scream.

"No way. I want to hear you," Matt slapped her ass as she turned away from the pillow and let her screams fill the room. He was so deep and was hitting all the right spots...she was already so close to the edge. He decided to test out her flexiblity and bent over a litte, somehow forcing his hard cock deeper into her tight cunt. She couldn't handle it anymore. She screamed louder than before and tightened around his throbbing dick as she came. He pulled out of her, letting her come down from her high a little before yanking her onto her knees and placing his still hard cock in front of her face.

"Will you help me-," he didn't get to finish his question. She already had her lips wrapped around his length and had a hand on his balls. His mouth fell open and he couldn't hold his head up. He gripped handfuls of her hair, thrusting into her mouth as her tongue explored his entire length. She massaged his balls and took most of him into her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Panda, you're about to make me cum."

She slipped off his cock with a loud 'pop' and batted her eyes up at him with a smile while rubbing him with both hands. "Then cum."

He shoved his cock back into her mouth, thrusting quickly. When she squeezed his balls he finally shot his hot seed into her mouth and watched as she swallowed it all. She winked at him as he panted. Having almost no stamina, Matt fell over onto his bed, Panda following his lead.

"Battery low." Matt huffed. "Please charge."

Panda laughed at his little dorky rambling. "Let's get to sleep okay?"

Matt smiled at her. "Okay. Goodnight, Panda."

"Goodnight, Matt." She pecked him on the lips and curled up against him.

-_**Later That Night-**_

Panda peeked her eyes open. Matt had rolled away from her, snoring lighty. She grabbed her phone, seeing she had a missed call and text message. It was 2:56 A.M. Panda opened the text message.

**"Are you coming with Misa and I tomorrow afternoon?" **

Panda's heart twisted. Her fingers hovered over the keys. She snuck a glance over her shoulder at Matt's sleeping form. She looked back at the screen, hesitating for only a moment.

**"Of course."**


End file.
